The Wedding
by MJlang
Summary: Four years after the final battle, Chief Representative Athha has given up everything including the love of her life for ORB. What happens when she recieves an invitation to Athrun Zala's wedding? Can she win him back from Meyrin before it's too late? AxC
1. Chapter 1

_**Full Summary:**_

Four years have passed since the Battle of the Messiah. Without the possibility of another war looming on the horizon, all the former soldiers who have survived both wars are living their happily-ever-afters. All, except for one person, that is: Orb's Chief Representative, Cagalli Yula Athha.

Once the war is over, Cagalli remains in Orb to fufill her duties to her nation - but in doing so, loses all contact with her brother, all of her friends, and most of all, the only person she's loved and will ever love. But all of that changes when she recieves an invitation to an upcoming wedding in the PLANTs.

How will she ever win the love of her life back? Especially when she only has two weeks to do so? There will definetely be many challenges and obstacles around the way, but she's not going to give up easily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

Hey there everyone! I'm MJlang, a first time author/poster on Fanfiction, who only joined because of MusicIsMyBoyfriend1234's persuasive abilities. All I have to say is this - I hope you read my story, enjoy it, and remember to review once you've finished reading it.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gundam Seed and/or Gundam Seed Destiny. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><span>Phase 01: The Wedding Invitation<span>

Chief Representative Athha sighed.

Gazing out of the window, Cagalli couldn't help but be envious of all of those who were taking advantage of such a beautiful summer day, while she was inside, stuck in the confines of her own personal study. Working had now become a tedious but important chore, a monotonous repitition of signing never-ending stacks of papers that littered her otherwise neat desk, attending politcial meeting after political meeting, and arguing with the latest Orb Emirate who, despite seeing her faultless work as Chief Representative of Orb over the past four years, still believed that she was too young and inexperienced to rule an entire nation.

It all just made it harder to believe four years had really passed.

Four years since the Battle of the Messiah, which brough not only the destruction of two super-weapons - the Requiem and the NeoGenesis - but a final conclusion to a senseless war. After these events, the PLANTs, the Earth Alliances, and the Orb Union all negotiated a peace treaty to ensure that none of the three nations would ever be forced to fight again.

Since then, the three nations had been able to mantain the fragile peace longer than they had previously. Without the possibility of another war looming on the horizon, people were finally able to start living normal lives again - and almost all of the former soldiers were enjoying their own happily-ever afters.

The Chairwoman of the PLANTs Supreme Council, Lacus Clyne, now resided in the space colony of December City, with her boyfriend of six years, Kira Yamato, who was a high-ranking military official. Mirillia Haww and Dearka Elsman finally reconcilled three years ago when Mirillia moved up to the PLANTs to be a photographer for the galaxy's most read and respected newspaper, _The Cosmic Era Times. _Yzak Joule was engaged to some girl named Shiho Hannehfus; Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria had an on-again/off-again type of relationship; Murrue Ramius finally married Mwu La Fllaga; and even Andrew Waltfielt, who had lost an arm and an eye during the war, was content withthe success of his new cafe, _The Aisha._

And then there was _him..._

Cagalli hadn't spoken to him once in four years. After the end of the war, she decided it would be easier on the both of them if she didn't contact him, and he seemed to share the same sentiments as she did, because not once during those four years did he ever try to contact her.

But even so, every now and again, she would buy a magazine and search for his face. According to the latest edition of _PLANTs Weekly_ she forced her secretary to secretly purchase for her, he and Meyrin Hawke were spotted "getting cozy" in the south of France, still "very much in love."

He seemed happy.

Everyone was happy - everyone except for her.

The Chief Representative was brought out of her train of thoughts when the door to her study opened. "Chief Representative Athha?"

The Chief Representative didn't even need to raise her head to know it was her former bodyguard standing in the door frame. She tried to smile at him but it was a feeble attempt. "Stop that. There's no need for formalities when it's just us."

"Ah, but that is where you would be wrong, _Chief Representative," _Lieutenant Colonel Ledonir Kiaska corrected. Although Kiaska had known her since she was a mere infant and the Athha's considered him family, he still frivellously insisted on the formalities. "They are incredibly important, you of all people should know that. But nevermind, that's not the reason why I came here."

"Then why are you here? I'm a busy woman, you of all people should know that."

Kiaska grinned. "I missed that spunk, believe it or not. Anyways, you have a visitor waiting downstairs."

She knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "I might be getting older, but I'm not losing my mind just yet. I know for a fact that I didn't invite anyone over to the manor.''

"I know you didn't. I did."

"Ledonir Kiaska, you know how I feel about surprises-"

"Cagalli Yula Athha, stop being so riduculous!" He reserved using her full name for the occasions where he was truly angry at her. "You haven't taken a vacation in four years! The very least you can do is spare five minutes of your time, go downstairs, and meet the visitor. It is a long flight from the PLANTs, after all, and it would be rude if you left them waiting downstairs.''

The Plants? Was it..._could it be him? _

"I'll be down in a moment."

* * *

><p>Cagalli slowly made her way down the spiral staircase, placing her hand on the banister to ensure hr knees from giving out. The palms of her hands were sweaty, her knees were shaking, her heart was racing, and it felt as if thousands and thousands of butterflies were fluttering wildly in her stomach. For so long, she had told herself she didn't care about these feelings, and that she was content in lonliness. But now, she wondered, had that all been a lie all along?<p>

"There you are, Chief Representative! It's about time you showed up!"

The Chief Representative gasped once she realized who yelled at her. "L-Lacus? L-Lacus C-Clyne?

The woman nodded, smiling brightly. "It's me."

The blonde ran down the stairs, almost tackling down Lacus when she hugged her. Not many people, except for the members of the Archangel and the Eternal, knew about the close friendship that blossomed between the two girls during the first Bloody Valentine war. But things weren't as easy as they had once been when the girls were teenagers, and since they were both heads of large nations, they never had time to visit one another.

Still hugging her best friend, Cagalli asked, "How'd you even get here?"

"Well, you see, I took a shuttle plane takes from December City to Orb..."

Cagalli released Lacus from the hug and rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a smartass. You know what I meant, Ms. Chairwoman-of-the-PLANTs-Supreme-Council."

"Alright, alright! I haven't taken much time off these past two years so when I asked to leave for a mini-vacation, the other Supreme Council members granted me permission. But I'm only here until tommorow night." Lacus then eyed her curiously, searching for any sign of emotions. "Why? Is the big and mighty Chief Representative of Orb not happy to see her best friend?"

"Of course I'm happy. The only person that could make this any better is my lousy, good-for-nothing, crybaby younger brother. Is Kira here too?"

"Hey! Watch what you say. That's my boyfriend you're talking about!" She took a deliberate pause before adding, "or should I say, my _fiancee..."_

Cagalli's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "No way..."

"Yes way!" Lacus then raised up her right hand and there it was. The ring was clasically elegant - a simple white-gold band, which was completed by a cushion modified brilliant diamond encircled by a double row of bead-set diamonds. "Kira proposed to me three weeks ago on our eigth anniversary. We're keeping it quiet, though - I don't want the press to know about it as long as possible."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Well, Kira does, but that's obvious. But then there's Mrs. Yamato, Malchio, Kiaska, Dearka, Yzak, Mirillia, Shiho, Murrue, Andy, Mwu, Shinn, Meyrin, Lunamaria, and Ath-"

"You BASTARDS!" It was one thing that they had waited three weeks to tell her about the news, but it was another thing that everyone - including Ledonir Kiaska, of all people - knew about the news. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER? It's been three weeks, for God's sake! Everybody else knows about this and I don't. It's like I'm not even Kira's sister or your best friend!

"You were actually the first person we tried to tell."

"Yeah, right-"

"Kira and I tried calling your office, but as usual, we were told by your secretary you were busy at a meeting and had no time for us. Since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine war, it's been quite clear that you want nothing to do with your family or friens." She then smiled sadly, wiping away the single tear that had escaped from her crystal-clear blue eyes. "Even me."

"I...It's not that I want nothing to with you. You've got it all wrong."

"Then what, Cagalli? What is it?"

"You wouldn't understand, Lacus!"

"And why might that be? Did I not lose my father to a sensless war, just like you? Did I not get catapulted in to the public's eye at a very young age, just like you? Did I not recently become the leader of a nation, just like you? I might _only _be the Chairwoman of the PLANTS Supreme Councill, but I think there's a slight possibility we might be able to understand one another."

Cagalli dropped her gaze to the ground in shame and embarassement. It was true that Orb was a large nation, but the PLANTs were still considerably larger. Her friend was right and she'd be a fool to say otherwise. "I'm so, so, sorry, Lacus..."

"It's okay-"

"Please don't say it's okay because I know it's not! I haven't spoken to you in almost four years and you didn't deserve that. I just don't know what I could possibly do to make it up to you..."

"I know exactly what you can do, Cagalli."

"What? Anything."

"First, I have to tell you that I didn't travel all the way to Earth just to tell you about the engagement. There's an another reason behind me coming here." She handed Cagali a small white envelope. "And this is it. It's a wedding invitation."

Cagalli opened the envelope, which to no surprise, contained a small, elegant wedding invitation, just as Lacus had said. She took out the invitation and started to read the details about the wedding - _Date: August 4th, CE77, Time: 12: 00 PM, Location: The Grand Palace Hotel - (656 Goldsworthy Crescent, December City). _

"Wowza. The Grand Palace Hotel! Must've cost a fortune," Cagalli smiled, nodding approvingly."I'm so happy for you guys! But I have to ask, how did you two manage getting your wedding there? Aren't wedding there scheduled like decades in advance?"

"The other side. Look...look at the other side."

Lacus suddenly looked away. Cagalli was taken back by the action and desperately tried to scan her friend's face for any clues, anything that could indicate what exactly was wrong with her, but Lacus' face betrayed no emotions. Once she finally flipped the invitation over, it became clear why her friend couldn't look at her in the eyes any longer. Suddenly, all of the joy and excitment that she was feeling was gone. Instead, the short-lived happiness was replaced with a painful, gut-wrenching feeling in her stomach.

_You Have Been Cordially Invited to Attend Meyrin Hawke & Athrun Zala's Wedding._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Bah. Finally done. I feel like the whole somone's greatest love is about to get married has already been used by Hollywood like a gazillion times (Made of Honor, My Best Friend's Wedding, etc. ) and other author's but I can gurantee my story will be different! And hopefully better :)

Anyways, Please review! This chapter was to set up the rest of the story, so I apologize if the pace was slow for anyone. But regardless, as I said...please, please, please, did I mention PLEASE, review! Thanks and hope you enjoyed it.

- **MJlang.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

Hey guys! The reason why Cagalli and Athrun never got back together has already been briefly explained in the first chapter - to making moving on easier for her, Cagalli never contacted him, and he never contacted her in return, which led her to believe there was nothing left to salvage of their relationship. (Before you ask me what Athrun's deal is, which someone already has, just read the story, review the story, and you'll find out eventually).

To answer the second question, whether or not Meyrin will be an antagonist is up for you guys to decide in the upcoming chapters. However, I believe that she doesn't have a reason to be 'evil' yet, so there's no need for her to bring out her claws at the moment. Anyways, thank so much for the reviews and keep them coming!

**_Disclaimer:_**

I do not own Gundam Seed and/or Gundam Seed Destiny. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><span>Phase 02: The Decision<span>

Athrun eased his black Porsche Boxster in to the last remaining parking spot on the street.

He got out of the sports car, put on a pair of oversized sunglasses, and walked on over to his destination: a small world renowned boutique named _Nathalie Robert's Dresses. _The reason he had even suffered the half hour drive during rush hour to the upper East side of December City - a part of the city only which was only frequented by the rich and elite - was because of his girlfriend, soon-to-be-wife, Meyrin Hawke. She had already spent the entire morning in the store, ensuring that all of the alterations to her wedding dress were perfect for her walk down the aisle in two weeks.

Upon opening the front door, the former war hero was immediately greeted by one of the store's workers.

"Good morning, General Zala! It's an absolute pleasure seeing you again," Ms. Roscoe greeted. "Ms. Hawke is just having some last minute alterations finished for her gown and it should only take a few more minutes. In the meantime, would you mind waiting here?"

He shook his head. "No, I understand. It's not a problem."

"No, no, no!" a high-pitched voice cried. It originated from somewhere in the back of the store, but since there was a large black curtain that divided the two rooms, Athrun wasn't quite sure where it was coming from. "I want Athrun to see my dress! Bring him here!"

"I can't do that! It's wedding taboo, Ms. Hawke!" Ms. Roscoe cried incredulously. She then turned to Athrun and looked at him with large pleading brown eyes. "A groom shouldn't see a bride's dress before the wedding. Surely you must agree with me, Mr. Zala?"

"If it's alright with Ms. Hawke, then it's alright with me."

"Very well, Mr. Zala. If you insist." She gave him a warm smile, although it was evident in her tone that she was less than pleased with their decision. It was company policy to ensure that all gowns would remain private until the big day, but it wasn't as if she could argue with one of the PLANTs' most beloved couples, especially when they were as powerful and influential as Athrun Zala. "Follow me." And with one dramatic pull, the black curtain was opened, revealing Meyrin Hawke.

She stood in the middle of the backroom, two seamstresses equipped with pins and needles making all the last-minute alterations on her gown. The dress she wore was a stunning cream-white French lace gown, with an empire waist and cap sleeves. It was slim fitting through the bust, the waist, and the hips, but still possessed a long train, which combined tradition with modern.

"It's a nice dress, Meyrin."

Meyrin clasped her hands together in delight. "Really? I'm so happy that you love it! I was so worried that you might not like it."

"Isn't it bad luck for me being here? The groom isn't suppose to see the bride's dress before the wedding, right?"

"Silly superstitions." She walked up to him, much to the dismay of the two seamstresses, who were still making alterations on her dress, and kissed him. "With you, Athrun Zala, I have nothing to worry about. Our wedding is going to be absolutely perfect.''

* * *

><p>"Wait. Let me get this straight, Lacus. What you're saying is that I should go up the PLANTS and crash my ex-boyfriend's wedding?" It was hard enough to believe that Lacus, of all people, had suggested such a crazy plan mere moments ago - but saying it out loud made the whole idea sound more ludicrous than it already was.<p>

"Well, yes. I guess that's what I'm asking you to do. Although, when you phrase it like that, it sounds rather horrible."

"It sounds horrible because it _is _horrible," Cagalli corrected. "Which is exactly why I'm not going to go help with your little plan. Whatever feelings you think I might still have for him are already long gone. Anyways, at best, Athrun Zala and I were a brief, stupid, forgettable teenage fling."

"Is that why you kept the ring?"

Cagalli opened her mouth to object, but instead close it. "Who told you?" she finally asked.

"Kisaka."

"I tried throwing it away once, when the was over and we had finally achieved peace. I knew he wasn't coming back for me. I just wanted to forget all about the promises we made and go on with my life, just like had he done. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get rid of the ring. I couldn't let him go." She cleared her throat loudly before continuing, ''But that's the point, is it? A walk down memory lane will not change anything. I'm not going to the wedding, end of story. I wasn't even invited."

"All invitations are plus one. Would you like to come with me, Cagalli?"

"Ha-ha. I'm flattered, Lacus, I really am...but you've forgotten one thing: I'm the Chief Representative of Orb. I have meetings to attend, bills to sign, important people to please. I can't go on a vacation now, especially when there are so many pressing issues to address."

"Kisaka's already gotten you three weeks of vacation granted by the Council members. Orb isn't going to fall apart without you for a few days."

"So the two of you have been conspiring against me?"

"Stop changing the subject. Why are you so agaisnt this in the first place? This is your chance to win him back!"

"Because, Lacus, what if you're wrong? What if he is in love with her?"

"No, I don't think he is. But then again, I'm not him, so I really couldn't say for sure," Lacus admitted honestly. "Athrun Zala has only ever been with three women in his life - and two of them are currently standing in this room. I'm not sure how he feels about Meyrin, but I do know that he never loved me, at least not in that way."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because he never once looked at me the way he looked at you."

"What am I suppose to do?" Cagalli asked, tears starting to flow down her face freely. She hated seeing him with Meyrin and wanted to do anything to be with him again. But if Lacus was wrong, and he really was in love with Meyrin, she didn't know if she could stand losing him a second time. It had almost destroyed her the first time, and this time it would.

"The way I see it you only have two options. You can either stay in Orb and make the biggest mistake of your life or you can come with me to the PLANTs, try to stop this wedding, and fight for the only person you've ever loved. The choice is yours."

* * *

><p>It was an excruciating long flight from Orb to December City.<p>

Nineteen hours and eleven minutes, to be exact.

"_Attention all passengers. We are about to land in the December City Capitol Airport. Please get ready for the landing by buckling your seatbelts. I repeat, attention all passengers. We are about to land in the December City Capitol Airport. Please get ready for the landing by buckling your seatbelts."_

Lacus gazed out of the shuttle plane's window, looking at the peaceful scenery that surrounded her. The sun had set, and now all that was left of daylight was the faint hint of color, which now floated above the distant horizon line. This was December City; this was the only place she had ever called home.

The person sitting beside her finally awoke from her deep slumber. She yawned and stretched lazily, regaining the use of her sleepy limbs. "How long exactly have I been out?"

"About nineteen hours. Give or take a few minutes."

She suddenly sat upright, smoothing the non-existent wrinkles on her burgundy blouse. "How could you have let me sleep for so long?" the blonde demanded. "Do I have bed hair? Does it look nice? How about my clothes, are they wrinkled? Is there something in my teeth? Do I smell okay?"

"Don't worry, Cagalli. We have six hours until the engagement party, more than enough time to get you prepared. Everything is going to turn out just fine, just you wait and see," Lacus promised. "But until then, go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when the plane has landed.

Cagalli nodded and smiled. Her best friend always knew what to say.

Drifting back to sleep, she thought about how in only six hours, she would be at Meyrin Hawke and Athrun Zala's engagement party. It was defintely going to surprise everyone, since the only people who knew she wasn't in Orb were Kisaka and Lacus. But it had been four years, and she was ready. She was finally going to see him.

She was finally going to see Athrun Zala.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_

The meeting is in the next chapter! Review if you'd like it come faster.

Thanks to my beta-reader: Schauspielerinnen!

-MJLANG


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

Hello one and all! Thanks for giving the first and second chapter of _The Wedding _so many reviews. They really help motivate me to write these chapters quicker, which hopefully makes you guys happy. Yes, the fated encounter you've all been waiting for is going to happen in this chapter. Dedications go to: Lac73, HakuMeyen, Lopesh, Naru-chan1, Azetta, Cagallirocks, Eppsilon7, Mage666, Saki-hime, Sandy, Aishire Athha, popette, and Kkornelia.

Read. Review. Repeat.

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Gundam Seed and/or Gundam Seed Destiny. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><span>Phase 03: The Engagement Party<span>

"Kira!" Lacus sang happily. "Kira Yamato, I'm home!"

Moments later, a young brunette man emerged, running down the stairs so he could greet his fiancée. Once he finally reached the entrance of their humongous mansion, he wrapped his arms around the pink-haired woman in a loving embrace, as if they hadn't seen each other in years instead of days. "I've been waiting for you all day, Lacus," Kira smiled. "The mansion was lonley without you. How was the flight?"

"Great, actually," a second voice piped up.

Kira instantly released Lacus from the loving embrace and craned his neck so he could see who had been standing behind her. It turned out that it was his twin sister, Cagalli, and she was standing in the entrance of their home with a suitcase in her hand. "Lacus Clyne," he began calmly, trying to keep his voice even. "Why is she here?"

"Please don't be upset-"

"If you didn't want me to be upset, you wouldn't have brought Cagalli with you. He's getting married in two weeks and you know he's just asked me to be the best man."

"I'm sorry but I can't sit back and do nothing while two people I care deeply about are going to make the biggest mistakes of their lives!" Lacus defended valiantly. "If there's anything that I can do to help Athrun realize that he shouldn't spend the rest of his life to a girl he doesn't love, then I'm going to do it, and best man or not, if you really cared about him you'd be doing the same."

Kira sighed loudly. "Why is it impossible to be mad at you?"

Lacus smiled and said, "It's because you love me," before giving him a short but sweet kiss.

Cagalli cleared her throat loudly, interrupting their blissful moment. "Guys, can you save the lovey-dovey stuff for when I'm not in the room?"

A blush crept on to Kira's face as he suddenly remembered that his twin sister was still in the room. "Hey, Cagalli," he greeted happily, giving her a hug. "It's been a while, little sis. I assume that my fiancée over here has already informed you about the big news?''

"She did. I'm so happy that the two of you are finally getting married." Then suddenly the huge smile on her face vanished and she pushed Kira off of her. "Excuse me? Did you just call me your little sister? There is NO way you could be older than me! Kira Yamato, you're too much of a crybaby!"

"Same old Cagalli,'' he chuckled. ''You know, I've been waiting for the day you'd finally decide to talk to us again.''

"I know. You don't know how sorry-"

"Hey. It's okay. I understand that you needed to find some courage before you could come up to face the PLANTs." He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You're here with us now and that's all that matters."

"Thanks, Kira. And if it's alright with you, I'd like to go to the engagement party tonight."

"Are you sure about that? There's nothing I could do to stop you but..."

"I already know that it's going to hurt. And I know that there's a chance he might no longer love me. And I know the consquences of my actions. But I also know that if I don't do this, I'm going to end up regretting it for the rest of my life. I need to see Athrun Zala before it's too late."

* * *

><p>"Congratulations!"<p>

"Thank you!" was Athrun and Meyrin's response, perfected to be in unison. Although they did not know the name of the elderly woman congratulating them - or most of the people that were attending the party, for that matter - they would still respond politely before proceeding to chit-chat with the next unfamiliar couple.

"Feels like a dream, doesn't it?" Meyrin sighed dreamily, gazing at all of the impeccably dressed men and wome.

"You're right. It does feel like a dream," he agreed, quickly drinking the remaining champagne in his wine glass. There were so many unfamiliar faces at an event that he had always imagined being small and intimate, which made it all too surreal for him. ''Do you know who even invited all of these people? I don't think I've even met half of them."

"I did, silly. I told you I was inviting everyone from the Country Club."

"Oh."

Meyrin tugged at the sleeve of his tuxedo. "Hey, what's going on down there?" She pointed to the middle of the room, where a group of people were now surrounding something. They tried to see what was causing the commotion, but their view was obstructed by the hundreds of guests.

"No clue."

"Oh gosh. I hope it's not a party crasher."

"We already went over this. With the amount of security measures we've taken, there's nothing to worry about."

"I know, I know. It's silly, but I can't shake this feeling off..."

''Look, if it'll make you any better I'll go check it out myself."

"I can come with you-"

"No. You're staying right here," Athrun commanded sternly. "This is your night and you shouldn't have to worry about a thing. I'll make sure nothing ruins this for you.'' With that, he descended down the stairs and to the centre of the room, to find the cause of all the commotion.

But he couldn't believe what he saw.

* * *

><p>"Cagalli Yula Athha? Is that really you?"<p>

"Miriallia Haww!" Cagalli cried out in disbelief. "Yes, it's me. But look at you! You look absolutely stunning.'' She walked over towards the brunette girl and the two girls hugged each other. "I've missed you, Milly. It's been way too long!"

"Hey! That's my date you're stealing!"

The blonde smiled. "General Elsman. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it sounds like you're getting jealous."

Dearka laughed, flashing his signature crooked grin. ''Cut it out, Cagalli. There's no need for the formalities when we're among friends. And by the way, I'm not jealous. Miriallia is madly in love with _this _beautiful blonde, thank you very much."

"I see you two have finally gotten back together?"

"Yep,'' Miriallia nodded. ''After he heard I moved up to December City to be a photographer for _The Cosmic Era Times, _he wouldn't give up on us. No matter how many times I slammed the door in his face or threatened to castrate him myself, he kept coming back. Eventually, I agreed to go on a date to get him off my back, and two years later we're still dating.

"The only person that could possibly ruin the happy mood is Joule. He's not here, is he?" she inquired, taking a sip of her champagne.

"Right behind you, Athha," a voice behind her grunted.

At the mention of her name, Cagalli almost choked on her drink. It only took a moment before she regained her composure and she smiled at the rather unpleasant surprise. ''Speak of the devil and the devil doth appear. It's wonderful seeing you again, Joule."

"I'd really want to say it's wonderful seeing you again,'' Yzak begun, smirking mischeviously, ''but it's not. You're still as ill-mannered and unladylike as ever, Athha.''

''Don't worry, the feeling's mutual, you arrogant, pretentious, narcissistic mama's boy-"

"Shiho. Shiho Hannehfus," the raven haired beauty that stood beside Yzak introduced, cutting the blonde short before she could spew anymore at him. She extended her hand out for a handshake, which Cagalli immediately accepted, momentarily forgetting about the silver-haired bastard. "It's wonderful to meet such a prominent political figure, especially when I've already heard so much about you from everyone."

"Thank you, Shiho. I have heard quite a deal about you as well."

Yzak snorted. "'Yeah, yeah, yeah. Why are you even here, blondie?"

"I came all the way from Orb to see you. Let me say, you're the prettiest person here tonight, Yzak." The group erupted into laughter after that, since it was a well known-fact that the notorious ZAFT General - who had been known for a legendary incident where he had made an entire batch of recruits cry for their mothers - was sensitive about his maculinity.

Upon hearing the laughter, two more friends joined the group.

"Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Athha in a dress! Now that's a sight I never thought I'd live to see," Mwu La Fllaga teased, laughing heartily.

"Miriallia, Cagalli," Murrue smiled. "It's a pleasure to finally see you girls. The both of you have grown to be beautiful young women.''

"Funny as ever, La Fllaga," Cagalli responded sarcastically, although she'd would never in a million years admit that she often missed him and his wife. She hugged him first before going to Murrue, who seemed larger than she remembered. "Murrue, you look wonderful as well. You're glowing in that dress."

"That's not why I'm glowing," Murrue grinned. ''I'm pregnant.''

Cagalli's jaw dropped. ''Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Cagalli. I really wish you could've attended the wedding, though."

She went on to recount something hilarious that happened at the wedding, which Cagalli would have found funny if she hadn not been preoccupied. Her amber orbs slowly travelled up the staircase, finally resting on a pair of emerald eyes, which had already been looking at her all night.

* * *

><p>It was her.<p>

Cagalli Yula Atthha. The Chief Representative of Orb. His former girlfriend. When he went to check out what was causing the commition, she had been the last person he expected to see. And now, seeing her like this, so suddenly and unexpectedly, made him hold his breath.

She was absolutely breath-taking in her pale green gown, which clung closely to her torso, before flowing outwards to the floor. Her silky blonde hair was placed in a chignon, secured by at least a dozen hairpins; she ws accesorized simply - but tastefully - in elegant jewelry; and her make-up was not over done, only emphasizing her golden orbs, whic had already been shimmering the entire night.

It was no surprise that all eyes were on her, not his fiancee.

"Cagalli?" he whispered.

It couldn't be her. She couldn't be here, not when he was about to get married to another girl.

"Athrun?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Ah! I'm sorry for being cruel. I really enjoyed writting the tension between them, and it might be tortorous to end like this, but it was neccesary. No worries, though, the next chapter will more than make up for it. Make sure you review and it'll be coming your way soon! Also, a big thanks to my beta-reader!

-MJLang


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

Hey guys! This is the fourth chapter of my story, _The Wedding,_ and the full encounter between everyone's favourite couple finally happens. And it's been four years! Eek. I'd like to say thank you for all of the reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Gundam Seed and/or Gundam Seed Destiny. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p><span>Phase 04: The Renuion<span>

It had been four years since he had last seen her.

Initially, Athrun believed that his eyes were playing tricks on him. After all, she was the Chief Representative of Orb, a very strong, independent, and successful woman - it was highly unlikely that she would be wasting her invaluable time on some boy that she had dated as a teenager, even if they had been together for two years. But as he drew closer and closer to her, it became clear that the beautiful woman in front of him was no illusion. Only one person owned those pair of amber orbs and it was Cagalli Yula Athha.

''Hello Chief Representative Athha.''

She nodded, acknowledging his presence. ''General Zala.''

The orchestra started to play a slow song, so he decided to seize his only opportunity. ''Will you dance with me?"

''I would love to.'' With that, he took her hand and pulled her in for a simple dance, as he didn't want to overwhelm her. The last time they had waltzed together was six years ago when they had both been sixteen - but he could still vividly remember how clumsy she had been, accidently stepping on his feet with her high heels. But now she managed to follow along smoothly and effortlessly, comfortable with his lead.

"When did you learn to dance so well?" he inquired, his curiousity getting the best of him.

"In the past four years I learned to do a lot of things. Dancing was one of them.''

The answer was logical and reasonable - which was exactly why it shouldn't have came as a surprise to him. But during the past four years, when his thoughts would drift off to her, he had foolishly clung on to the image of her as a rebellious sixteen-year old Princess; as the girl he had met on the island; as the girl who had saved his life and stolen his heart. It only dawned upon him now, at that very moment, that she might be a completely different person - a person that he knew nothing about. How many other ways had she changed?

"General Zala?" she whispered quietly, bringing him out of his train of thoughts.

"Hmn?"

"Care to explain why everyone is looking at us?"

Looking at the crowd of people Cagali was refering to, he noticed that although a few females were eying him curiously, a majority of their attention was focused on someone else. ''You're wrong. They're not looking at us,'' he corrected. ''They're looking at you - you're the one that's drawing all of the attention.''

"Why? Is there something wrong with my dress?"

"No. It's the very opposite actually.'' He then looked down at her with an expression of his face that she couldn't quite read. ''It's because they think that you're the most beautiful woman in the room.''

"Oh," she mumbled, turning a bright crimson colour.

She didn't say anything afterwards and neither did he. They seemed content in the golden silence.

Being this close to her for the first time in years, Athrun started to remember many forgotten details about her, the first girl he had ever loved. He remembered the small heart-shaped birthmark on her neck; the way she always managed to smell faintly of roses; that beautiful smile of hers, the one that lit up every feature on her face. And with her hand in his, he remebered how the spaces between his fingers were where hers seemed to fit perfectly.

Fearing that they might cross into forbidden territory if they reamined like this, Athrun put some distance between the two and cleared his throat loudly. It was an attempt to remind not only her, but himself as well, that they were no longer together and hadn't been for years. ''What are you even doing here, Cagalli?"

''I just wanted to congrulate the happy couple. That's all,'' she answered cheerily, feigning a smile.

''Well then, if that's truly the case, Meyrin and I are glad you came. I apologize for not inviting you to the wedding but surely you can understand why.''

''It's alright. I don't blame you.''

He nodded, smiling sadly. ''Thank you.''

Their dancing went on and they didn't exchange a single word, silently savouring the moment, which they both knew would have to come to an end sooner or later. As the music faded, their swaying slowed, until it came to a complete stop. They both pulled back at the same time, letting go of the other despite the fact they were reluctant to do so. He knew that they weren't together, but that didn't stop him for wishing for one more moment with her. For one more moment to hold her.

Athrun purposely avoid eye-contact with her once the song had ended, feeling guilty about his thoughts. Cagalli, on the other hand, remained still afterwards, watching him intently. Their faces were just inches apart and she knew that if she moved forward by just an inch, their foreheads would be touching.

They were so close and they shouldn't have been, considering he was enganged to Meyrin. But neither dared to move, despite what their insticts were telling them to do.

Slowly, his eyes travelled up her body before they finally rested at her eyes.

Although she had changed in numerous ways, there had been one thing about her that always remained the same: her mesmerizing eyes. Gazing in to those deep pools of amber, he was relieved to know at least one thing about _his _Cagali had never changed.

"Athrun.."

"You look beautiful tonight, Cagalli. You really do,'' he whispered softly. His eyes never left hers, not even for a moment. Although there were only a few inches seperating them, the distance was still painful. He hadn't been this close to her in years, yet she realized they had never been further apart.

Glancing over her shoulder, he realized the Meyrin was glaring at him. And by the furious look in her eyes, it would be a good guess to say she'd been watching the entire time. Once he finally achieved eye-contact with his fiance, she angrily spun on her heels, and stormed off to the garden.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Cagalli,'' he apologized suddenly, breaking the trance and taking a few steps away from her. ''I have a fiancee and I shouldn't keep her waiting any longer.''

"Then what in the world are you doing still standing here? Go get her, General Zala.''

If this had been the old Cagalli, she might have done something. She might have told him he couldn't go, that she was still irrevocably in love with him and that she couldn't bare to spend another moment of her life without him. But this wasn't the old Cagalli. She had lost the fight in her - which was why she did absolutely nothing.

"You know, you've really grown up.''

Her voice was barely a whisper when she said, ''I know.''

He started to walk towards Meyrin, but after a few steps, he turned back and looked at her. ''Can I ask you something? Before I go to her?"

"Anything."

''Considering it's been made clear we no longer have feelings for each other, I think it might be appropriate for us to finally become friends. And as a friend, to make up for not inviting you to the wedding, I would like to invite you to the Lessiane Country Club tommorrow. Everyone's coming and you're more than welcome to join us.''

'Thank you. I'll try my best to make it.''

"I hope you do.'' He paused, before adding, ''And uh...one more thing, Cagalli?"

"Yes?''

''Athrun. Call me Athrun, please.'' He quickly walked away before he could see the surprised expression on his ex-girlfriend's face. He wanted to stay with her just a little longer but he knew that it would send the wrong message and he couldn't do that. He was with someone else and whatever they had was better left buried in the past. He was no longer the cause of her happiness and he just had to accept that.

Besides, he was with Meyrin Hawke. And he was almost positive that he was happy.

* * *

><p>''Meyrin! Meyrin!" Athrun called out repeatedly, although he had received no response from his fiancée. Athrun chased after the infuriated red-head, darting out of the mansion and running in to the garden. With the head start she had gotten, she could have gone extremely far - but the three-inch stilettos she had insisted to wear earlier that night prevented her from doing so. Quickly, he caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. ''Meyrin, can you just hold on for a second?"<p>

Tears threatened to spill out of her blue eyes. ''I wouldn't want to interrupt anything.''

''You're not interrupting anything. I'm engaged to you, not her!''

Although he had a point, his comforting words did nothing to soothe her.

It was her that had suggested they didn't invite Cagalli to either the engagement party or the wedding - and Athrun, wanting to make her happy, respected her wishes. The reason for her decision hadn't been because she harbored any ill-feelings against the blonde, because she honestly didn't. Growing up, she had actually been captivated by the Princess of Orb, along with the rest of the world, and she respected her for the ideals her nation stood for. She also realized that if it had not been for the Chief Representative, she might not have been with Athrun, and for that she was forever grateful.

No. The reason was because Athrun Zala was only happy when he was with her, and her only. Without the constant reminder of Orb, or their leader, he was able to go on with his life in a semblance of normalcy. Meyrin had always suspected that he might still harbor feelings for the blonde, but she also truly believed that after they got married, he'd fall completely in love with her.

But the Chief Representative of Orb appearing now, so suddenly and unexpectedly, could change everything. She had been the first girl to ever truly claim the heart of Athrun Zala - a feat that not even Lacus Clyne, who had been his fiancée once upon a time, was able to achieve.

''Then why is she here, Athrun?"

"I don't know. I didn't invite her, if that's what you think. I'm just as surprised as you are.''

"But why is she here? At our engagement party? Two weeks before our wedding?"

"She just wanted to congratulate us. I think she's happy for me.''

''Really?" She couldn't believe it. Maybe she really had been worrying for nothing, but it was only because she wanted their wedding to be perfect. ''She's really over you?"

"Of course she's over me. It's been four years.''

"One last question, okay? Please be honest with me.''

"Alright.''

"Are you over Cagalli?" The care-free manner in which she has asked stunned him. He was so taken back by the question he couldn't help but stand there, completely at a loss of words. As he was finally about to answer, Meyrin shook her and smiled. ''Never mind. It's a stupid question. I already know you're over her and she's over you so there's no point in asking. Let's just go back inside and enjoy the rest of our party, okay?"

Before he had time to answer once again, she had already grabbed his hand and dragged him back inside the mansion. Although she was smiling, it was only to hide the pain she was feeling. And truth be told, the reason why she didn't let him answer wasn't because she was confident in his love for her. It was because she was afraid that he'd picked another answer.

Was he still in love with Cagalli?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>_

Finished. Done. Once again, thanks goes to my beta-reader.

I tried to make it end on a cliff-hanger, as I've seemed to be doing for all of the previous chapters, but I don't think it worked out. Anyways, sorry if the final reunion was brief, but it had to be. There shall be more 'AsuCaga' time in the next chapter, though


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_

First of all, I would like to start off this note by saying thank you to everyone who has ever read my Fanfiction story, _The Wedding. _Secondly, I apologize if this took longer to be published than the previous chapters - but I was struck with a deadly case of Writer's Block for a while. Lastly, dedications must go to: Aihsire Athha, Mrs. Zala, Mage666, 0Princess Shinigami0, Sugar Carly, Asucaga4ever, Saki-Hime, Relena-Cagalli, and XxMeishaXx, as well as my beta-reader.

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own Gundam Seed and/or Gundam Seed Destiny. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><span>Phase 05: The Knight in Shining Armour<span>

The air was fresh and cool that Saturday morning, and although it had always been like this, it was the first time a certain blue-haired man had ever taken notice. He found the gentle breeze caressing his face to be relaxing and comforting, as he watched the scenery that surrounded him - the sun had already taken its rightful position in the clouds, its bright golden rays through the white billowy sky; the flowers and newly cut grass were dripping with morning dew; and blackbirds were flying freely, gleefully chirping their morning jingles. All in all, it looked like it was going to be a rather promising day for the PLANTs Colony of December city.

"Hello? Earth to Zala?"

Suddenly brought of his daydreaming, Athrun turned around to face his friend. "Yes?"

"As I was saying before you spaced out,'' Yzak begun, impatiently checking the Rolex watch on his wrist for what could have easily been the gazillionth time that day, ''it's been exactly twenty-seven minutes, Zala. If she hasn't shown up by now, chances are she's never going to. She's the Chief Representative of Orb - are you sure she's not working or something?"

"Just give her some time.''

''Funny how that _didn't _answer my question.''

"If you must know, Chief Representative Athha promised that she would try her best to come.''

"Her best? Her BEST?" the silver-haired General repeated incredulously, the words sounding absolutely ridiculous to him. ''You bastard! I could have gone to work today! But no. Instead of making a difference, I'm here, wasting thirty minutes of my life for my mortal enemy, Cagalli Yula Athha, because she promised you she would 'try her very best to come'!" He paused, and waited for his friend to contradict his claim, but that never happened. ''You really are the biggest idiot I know.''

"Why am I an idiot this time?"

"Because only an idiot would invite his ex-girlfriend to spend a day with his fiancée! If Athha decides she doesn't want be stuck here with you and the bride-to-be, then I don't blame her. It's been four years - you're both over each other, and her hanging around isn't going to do any good.''

"You're probably right, Yzak-"

''No. I _am _right, Zala,'' he corrected.

"Maybe me and her just aren't destined to be anything anymore. It's probably for the best.''

"Finally! Something I said gets through that thick skull of yours. Now can we go?"

"You can go. I'll catch up.''

Yzak glared at him for a few moments, but eventually gave up, and agreed reluctantly. ''Whatever,'' he mumbled. ''I don't care. But I swear to Haumea if we lose to that smug bastard, Dearka, because my team is short a player, I guarantee you will suffer a slow and painful death.'' He turned around and made his way to the Lessiane Horse Stables, where everyone else was currently waiting for them.

Left alone with nothing but his thoughts, he started to think about a certain blonde.

Last night, Athrun was quite sure what had happened. One moment, he had his arm around his fiancée's waist, and was drinking champagne to dull the mindless droning of all the strangers that surrounded them; the next moment, he found himself with Cagalli, drawn by some inexplicable force. When they danced, it was almost as if she was his again for that single stolen moment of time - and it nearly compensated for all of the wasted mornings, afternoons, and evenings, that would be forever lost to the stupidity of their youth. It was nearly enough to make the past four years feel like a distant dream.

What was wrong with him?

Athrun already had everything, and then more. He had a beautiful mansion, a coveted job in the ZAFT Army that paid well, a handful of close friends who truly cared about him, a rabid fanbase, and a fiancée who was one of the most beautiful women in the PLANTs. And in less than two weeks, he would be getting married to Meyrin, and they were going to spend the rest of their lives to together. His life was perfect - so why was it he was still waiting for a girl that was never going to come?

He had just about given up all hope, when he had heard someone call out, ''_Athrun_!"

"Cagalli?"

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"I wasn't. Why are you here?"

"Forgive me if I'm mistaken, but didn't you invite here me last night?

"No, I know I did. But it's...it's just you're a half an hour late and I assumed that you weren't going to show up.''

"Oh. I didn't mean to be late, you have to believe me,'' Cagalli said nervously, herheart beating a hundred times quicker than usual. ''It was work-related - one of the Emirs were giving me a hard time about taking a vacation, although I haven't taken one since taking office four years ago. On top of that, there was a controversial bill pending approval and...none of that is good enough excuse. I'm sorry, Athrun.''

He smiled at her. ''Better late than never, right?"

She nodded and smiled back. ''Right. But we shouldn't keep everyone waiting any longer.''

"No, we shouldn't. Especially not when Yzak just threatened to murder me.''

* * *

><p>After two years of confiding all of their deepest, darkest secrets, fears, and insecurities to one another, it amazed the both of them that they were now reduced to mere chit-chat. It was almost as if they had never been together; as if they were complete strangers. ''So...''<p>

"So.''

"How's Orb?"

"Orb is good. Great, actually. Better than ever.'

The pregnant pause that followed harmonized with the soft tempos in the air, adding more to their discomfort than either of them would've liked. It had been years since they were given an opportunity to be like this, so a part of her didn't mind, but another part of was terrified. Studying him intently, and looking for any noticeable changes that might have occurred in four years, Cagalli wondered if he would vanish if she blinked.

''How about you?" Athrun asked, feeling compelled to break the silence that hung between them.'

"What about me?"

"How are you, I mean. Is the great and mighty Lioness of Orb getting enough sleep and eating right?"

"You're not my bodyguard anymore, Athrun. That's not for you to worry about.'' Although she was just kidding, it didn't stop him from feeling the sting of truth behind those words He was Athrun Zala now, not Alex Dino, and there was a clear distinction between the two.

Alex Dino was a teenage boy that would have never left the Chief Representative's Orb, because of his loyalty and unyielding love for her. While Athrun Zala was a grown man who left Cagalli when she needed him the most, when she had been when she had been vulnerable, broken, and pressured beyond relief - all because he felt restless by the sidelines after the newly lit embers of the Second war. Alex Dino was allowed to care about her, because he had never hurt her. Athrun wasn't.

And once again, there was silence.

The two entered the Lessiane Horse stables,still not having exchanged a single word. Luckily, their instructor, a short and stocky man named Derek Randall, had already been waiting for them, so they weren't forced to be alone with each other. Mr. Randall led them to where the remaining horses were, and let them pick out their own horses, before he helped Cagalli, who had never gone riding before, get properly mounted.

"Are you sure about this one, Miss?" Mr. Randall asked, speaking in a serious and firm tone. "Ginevra is known to be one of our more troublesome horses, Sol and I are the only ones who ever ride her. If you want, I can help you get mounted on to another horse. It's really not a problem.''

"No. I'm fine,'' Cagalli reassured, as she affectionately ran her fingers through the horse's silky blonde mane. ''Ginny and I aren't going to have any problems.''

"If you say so, Miss.''

After Mr. Randall passed her a helmet, Cagalli instantly nudged the horse into a trot. They way she was sitting on the horse, no one had to correct her - her heels were down, she was working through her calves, was sitting up taller, her reins were down, and her hands were in the right position. For someone who had never ridden before, she looked like a professional.

"Hey! Keep up, Athrun!" She called over her shoulder laughing. The wind blew her golden her about her face as she looked at him, but it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. Ginevra - or Ginny, as Cagalli had nicknamed her - had seemed to taken an automatic liking the blonde, which would have never happened if it had been anyone else. It was almost as if Cagalli Yula Athha was capable of making anyone fall in love with her, even when she didn't mean to.

He didn't need to be told twice to catch up.

In one catlike movement, Athrun slid one foot in to the stirrup, and threw the other over his horse, Charlie's, saddle, and followed after her. Initially, his horse started off with a slow walk, but was eventually nudged into a lengthened trot when he noticed how far ahead of him Cagalli actually was. Once he had caught up with her, they trotted along to the field, where everyone was eagerly awaiting their arrival.

* * *

><p>''I told you she was coming. You owe me fifty bucks, Joule. Cough. It. Up.''<p>

"Damn lucky bastard,'' Yzak hissed through gritted teeth, as he was forced to reach into his pocket and hand over his hard-earned money to Dearka. ''I'm never betting with you again.''

''Miss Cagalli!'' came the cheerful voice of Meyrin Hawke, interrupting Dearka and Yzak's bickering. The redhead walked over to the blonde and hugged her. ''I'm so glad that you decided to come after all, Miss Cagalli. But enough with the chit-chat - I think everyone has waited long enough to play a match of polo.'' She let go of her and smiled. "We've already made teams - Shinn, Luna, Yzak, Shiho, Athrun, and I are all on one team; Dearka, you, and everyone else are on the other.''

''Let the best team win.''

"Which will be us,'' Dearka coughed loudly.

Yzak rolled his eyes and laughed. ''I'd like to see you guys score a single point.''

''Alright then, pretty boy,'' Dearka smirked, his violet eyes glistening with mischief. ''Let's make things interesting then. If your team wins, I'll give you back your money plus another fifty bucks on top of that. But if my team wins, you'll be forced wash my car whenever I ask for the next month.''

"Deal.''

"Then let the games begin.''

Cagalli and Dearka rode off to Miriallia, who would be playing with them for the first six minutes, against Yzak, Meyrin, and Shinn. After the end of the first chukka, they were switched for Lacus, Kira, and Vino, who were against Athrun, Shiho, and Lunamaria. Throughout the entire match, whenever one of the teams scored, the other scored almost immediately afterwards - which resulted in the last chukka beginning with a tie, 12 points scored for each team.

When the last chukka began, Dearka, Miriallia, and Cagalli went back to the field, where they were to face Meyrin, Yzak, and Shinn once again. Once the game started, Dearka caught the ball with his racquet, and ran with it. As he approached the penalty line, he realized he was being cornered by two horses, so he threw the ball to Cagalli. She caught the ball easily, and trotted away from Yzak, and Shinn, who were now trying to follow her.

Athrun couldn't help but watch her in awe. It was only her first time on a horse, yet she was amazing.

Meyrin was the first one on the other team to catch up to her, since Yzak and Shinn were at the opposite side of the field after an succesful attempt to try and corner Dearka. As she got closer to blonde, Cagalli nudged Ginny to a faster trot; but Meyrin, being the experienced rider she was, managed to keep up at her pace. The two were now racing to the scoring area, and it seriously looked like Cagalli was going to score the winning point.

The blonde just laughed joyfully as she rode the horse. The sound of her beautiful, carefree laughter floated back to him, and slightly warmed up his heart. He had been so caught up with her, he hadn't realized the events that were happening. Suddenly, horror struck him.

Meyrin's horse, Ronald, was now galloping towards Cagalli's horse, and Ginny was galloping as well, despite her rider's orders to stop. She had felt challenged by Ronald, and now the two horses were currently on a collision course for one another.

Cagalli was the first one, after Athrun, to realize this, because she immediately tried to turn right and away from Meyrin. But the attempt was futile - because Meyrin was still riding towards her; and as a natural response, Ginny jerked up to defend herself. Cagalli tried to grab on to the reins to prevent herself from falling, but that just caused Ginny to jerk up once again. However, this time, Cagalli had no time to grab anything, because everything happened too quickly to register.

"Cagalli!" Athrun screamed, but it was already too late.

She could hear a pair of hooves trailing behind her after the fall. A black stallion stopped a few inches from her, and the rider, who had the most magnificent eyes, looked down at her. Cagalli tried to raise her head up to see who her knight in shining armour was, but the glare of the sun made it impossible in her current state. And then, everything turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

A chukka is a segment of six to eight minutes, where three players on each team play. At the end of each chukka, those three members that were playing are substituted for the other three players who weren't. I've only played Polocrosse - or Polo - once before, so bear with me if my descriptions aren't superb. Also, injuries when horseback riding can prove to be fatal, so if you want to know what happens you gotta review!

Anyways, thanks for reading, and remember to review.


End file.
